cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Rogue
File:180.png}}}| }px Master Rogue '''was a human male war hero and bounty hunter who was employed by Nova Corporation and the Dark Nebula crime syndicate Biography Master Rogue was born and grew up on a small backwater planet in the outer rim shortly before the Clone Wars. Once he came of age he left his home world and went to go work for the Hutt clans on Nal Hutta. While in service to the Hutts, Rogue came across a group of elite soldiers that worked for Nova Corporation, a once security business gone galactic power. The soldiers convinced him to leave his job under the Hutts and join them on Ryloth to serve under their Grand Mistress Xalandra Nova. Rogue joined Nova Corporation as a cadet with less then desirable assignments most of which involved dangerous crimes and daring rescues. However, Rogue proved himself a worthy asset and was eventually made a captain of his own squad of soldiers. For years he worked under Xalandra Nova and when the Clone Wars broke out was assigned to be one of her personal guards. However, chaos ran rampid in the crime world during the Clone Wars and the once stable Nova Corporation crumbled under attacks from the Hutts. "Saving" the company, the hutts took control over the business and used it's assets to create the Dark Nebula crime syndicate. Rogue was forced to work under the Hutts once again until the end of the Clone Wars when Emperor Palpatine personally put in a request for the newly formed ISB to destroy the syndicate from the bottom-up. The crumbling syndicate hid itself until Xalandra Nova returned to take control of the shattered force after years of exile. Rogue worked together with Xalandra to rebel against the Empire, becoming one of the first rebel forces in the galaxy to stand up against the Empire. Unfortunately, what was left of Dark Nebula was hunted down even under the genius of Xalandra Nova and both Rogue and Xalandra were killed in a raid by the Dark Lord Vader himself. They were seen as martyrs by many rebels and Rogue's lasting legacy would be his resistance to the Empire and the courage it gave people. In-game history During September of 2010 Master Rogue entered the game for the first time with a forgotten username. Rogue enjoyed his time playing the mini games and talking with people but eventually grew tired of the game and it's limits and moved on. However, when the squad update came to CWA Rogue quickly joined the game again finding it to be much more enjoyable. His first real squad was a mandalorian squad that was heavily based on role playing. Rogue loved the squad and would remember back to it for many years as one of the best squads he had ever been in. Shortly after joining, the squad was strangely deleted and the leader was no where to be found. Rogue gave up and left to find a new squadron. It was also during this time that he used a name change to change his name to Prosky Rogue. By this time in the game certain squads were already gaining more attention then others. Rogue came across the squad "The Guardians" and joined it souly for the awesome name. He enjoyed his time in this squad for a long time but it didn't quite live up to his expectations after his time with the Mandolorian squad. Rogue gained a lot of popularity in the Guardians but wanted more. It was at this time that Rogue came across the squad known as Nova Corp.The Guardians were a well known enemy of the squad and Rogue took part in a few raids against them when he first heard of them. However, Rogue became envious of the attention that Nova Corp got and sought to join the squad. He even went as far as to leave the Guardians so he would be open to be added. One day, Rogue was added personally by Xalandra Nova into the squad after a position opened up and he asked her politely to join the squad. Rogue enjoyed the spotlight but also became a fan of the way the squad was handled. Xalandra Nova made it clear to everyone that they were expendables and that they could easily be replaced. This created a squad full of loyal troopers who were willing to do anything for their mistress so that they could be kept in the most popular squad on CWA. Rogue followed suit and became blindly obedient to his superiors. Xalandra kept strict guidelines and enforced dress code rules that banned Jedi and clone troopers. To keep the squad efficient, each trooper was given a job and were forced to carry out tasks pertaining to that job. Rogue was assigned the Nova Guard to guard Xalandra personally. Unlike most of the guard, Rogue found guarding the mistress to be a very fun job and enjoyed standing beside her at all times. Xalandra kept the squad in check by only promoting members who had proved themselves to be loyal to her and the squad as a whole. This added to the pressure to be obedient, compliant, and efficient. Rogue was promoted by Xalandra after being in the squad for a few months. She praised him for his work with her and his dedication to her as a guard. Rogue was proud of the compliment he was given and worked even harder as a Commander to someday become a general, which was close to impossible. Rogue found being a Commander within Nova Corp to be a very rewarding experience. People around him gave him attention and the people in his squad gave him immediate respect and addressed him as sir at all times. Rogue would remember back to this time in the game to be the most fun he had in the game. He also changed his name to Master Rogue during this time for no apparent reason. Rogue kept his position as a Commander but he noticed a apparent deterioration of the squad. Xalandra and her generals all spent most of their time on the new MMORPG SWTOR. Rogue also noticed that commander positions were given out lightly and soldiers lost their respect for their superiors. Rogue decided to leave and start his own squad. He called it the '''Master Empire. He lead the Master Empire and still had complete loyalty to Nova Corp above his own squad. Rogue was considered a important ally among Nova Corp members. Rogue's squad was deleted a short after it's creation after his account was taken over by a "friend" and deleted his squad. Rogue abandoned his Empire and went back to Nova Corp,which shortly after became Dark Nebula. However, while in Dark Nebula he noticed the fall of the squad more and more and eventually became tired of the squad and members. Rogue stayed in the squad because of his loyalty to Xalandra Nova but eventually became bored of the game and how people had stopped caring about Dark Nebula as a threat. Rogue left the game after Dark Nebula for the remainder of the game. He came back online once and awhile and talked with his friends but had subsequently given up on the game. He noticed that the game had started deteriorating too. Rogue was absent on the day that CWA was closed. He still looks back on his time on CWA as one of his best experiences in life. I have barely scratched the surface of the things I did and the people I met but I roughly outlined the story of my character here. Thanks for all the fun CWA. Image20120212-19-50-04.jpg Image20120212-16-34-35.jpg Image20120212-16-20-25.jpg Image20120212-14-44-35.jpg Image20120212-12-09-06.jpg Master Rogue3.png Sky rogue.png __FORCETOC__ Category:Male Characters Category:Dark Nebula Category:Mercenary Category:Master Builder Category:Separatist Category:Humans Category:Empire Category:Nova Corp Category:Member